Awakened
by MissSmokey20
Summary: Each held the power in their hands, one from legends that were only written in books now and another who is just starting her story. A dangerous deal made with the only person she felt would know exactly how she felt with the world on her shoulders. How ruthless could he really be if he was in truth doing what she herself was doing now?
1. Chapter 1

No more, he could not take any more from her. As much as it pained him to admit she had bested him in combat. He fell to his knees and looked up at the girl as she walked closer to him, her long black hair falling down her chest when her dark blue eyes looked at him with sympathy. That wasn't right, not at all, you do not give your enemy that look. His brow raised from behind the mask while he clutched the deep wound on his shoulder that she had delivered to him just moments before. She sheathed the large blade into the belt around her waist, kicking away his weapons before kneeling down in front of him. She slowly pulled his hand away from the wound, carefully lifting the shoulder padding to see if she had torn the the fabric of his robe. She apologized profusely while staring at the dark eyes behind the mask that were in complete shock of what was unfolding in front of him. She pulled the heavy dragon plate gloves from her hands and carefully worked them under the armor on his shoulder, flowing the warm healing magic over the gash. "Something is about to happen, okay? I won't let you die, I promise but you just have to trust me and do not give up. I have not prepared this much and put so much work into this for you to die before the end." The Nord pulled her hands from the armor and carefully helped the First Dragonborn to his feet. "He's going to hurt you, he knows that you've been planning to turn on him, Miraak, but you have to hold on. You will be free of this monster and then we will deal with you accordingly."

"Enough."

Her head jerked towards the large tentacles that poured from the small circle of dark green water next to him, Miraak kept his eyes on the girl not seeing the slick objects the grabbed him by his waist causing the girl to reach out for his hands. Her eyes filled with concern as his fingers were torn from hers, she turned and walked towards the center where her fellow Dragonborn quickly appeared. One large slick tentacle of the Daedric Lord tore into his body causing him to scream out as she quickly turned her head. He turned his head to the side to look towards the girl who slowly turned her eyes to his, she mouthed for him to not let go before he groaned and slowly turned to see the object torn through the front of his abdomen. Gripping the slick monster in his hands as he tried to hold onto the realm around him, his vision quickly escaping him as the voices muffled and faded.

* * *

Avari pulled the heavy body onto the flat surface, kneeling down and pulling his head into her lap as the spell surrounded her. It wasn't long before she was in the middle of the collage's hall. The choking man still in her lap, she quickly tore the heavy golden mask from his face as blood sprayed from his mouth with each cough. The healers quickly raced towards them, beginning the task of pulling the ancient robes from the body. She pushed his head to the side in fear that he would drowned on his own blood. She watched as the healers joined their spells together, pulling the skin and organs back into one again leaving behind a very red and large slash upwards on his stomach. His eyes quickly flew open, the vampire Serena grabbing one of his wrists and pinning it to the floor as he reached towards the girl while a fellow Companion Farkas grabbed the other copying the vampires moves. She shushed the man in her lap, looking into the dark eyes that were locked on her own. Running fingers through the short black hair in her lap she called to her fellow mages to grab the large thick metal bracelets that would soon adorn his wrists. The two fellows who held his hands quickly fastened them in place while she quickly took a strap of cloth and wrapped it around his mouth and tied it tightly to stop him from forming a proper shout. She carefully slipped her legs out from under his head when his eyes fluttered closed again. "Strip him down to nothing but some leggings and bind him to the cell in the Midden." With that she walked away to her quarters at the top of the tower.

* * *

Avari walked through the halls of the midden towards her prisoners cell. A book held open in her hand, reading over the words as she took a bite of the apple. She slowly glanced up from the ancient book as she stopped in front of the metal bars, seeing Miraak looking back at her. She carefully placed the book down on the small wooden table next to a chair, along with her half eaten apple, picking up a potion in place of the book. She pulled the key to the door from her belt and placed it into the lock, waiting until she herd it click before slowly pushing it open. The man stirred in front of her, pulling at his chains causing the loud clanking through stone walls. "You're going to hurt yourself." Carefully walking to him and crouching before him. She positioned herself on her knees between his legs, setting the potion down on the other side of one of his legs before looking back up at the cold dark eyes that were glaring at her. She reached for the fabric that was wedged inside his mouth, her brow furrowed and she quickly pulled her hands away causing his eyebrows to raise. She pulled the dagger from the band around the waist of her dress and showed it to him. "You shout, at all, and I will cut your tongue from your mouth and you will be a Dragonborn no more." She stared into his eyes for a few minutes before setting the dagger aside and leaning forward, her long black hair touching his face while she reached towards the back of his head to undo the knot. Softly the wrapping was pulled from his mouth causing him to gag from the dryness it had left behind. She plucked the potion from the floor and pulled the cork with her teeth until it was discarded, spitting it to the side before putting it to his mouth. "Drink." She commanded when his mouth clamped shut. "Look, you either drink and get rid of that pain that I can imagine is ripping through you or I can leave with it and you can sit here and suffer, that is your choice." His mouth quickly opened causing her to smile as she tipped the glass to pour the contents. He coughed when it was empty and pulled away from his lips, she set it aside and ran the sleeve across his mouth to wipe away what had spilled from the corners of his lips.

"What are you doing?" He choked out with his accent as heavy as she has ever heard it.

"I'm helping you." Her reply was short, her back bent as she tried to get a closer look at his wound. Her fingers grazing over it gently. "Worse than the dragons I would imagine." She smiled looking up at him. "The healers aren't gods but they have done what they can and you will live."

"And Mora?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Over my travels I have had my fair share of encounters with the Daedric." She sat back and looked up at the man. "I understand that we come from two very different times but I find you to be completely idiotic to ever attempt to strike a deal with a Lord that puts your life in danger. My deal with him was much different than yours."

"What deal?" He could not even fathom what deal she must have made to earn his release, he knew he would never be allowed to leave willingly.

"You'll find out in time." She ran her hand through her hair nervously. "Just thank the divines that you're safe now."

He raised his eyebrow at her answer.

"I apologize." She shook her head. "I forget how long ago it has been for you." She pushed herself to her feet, picking the vial and dagger from the floor. He watched as she disappeared from view, returning a moment later with a bowl of steaming water. Kneeling down she took the place she had held before, dipping her hands from the bowl and pulling out the rag. "Your jailer?" She looked to his face as the water poured out of the rag. "The other Dragon Priest?" She carefully put the rag to his face. "He is also gone, though I doubt that he had any clue what exactly was happening. You Dragon Priest don't really seem so understand your surroundings." Gently the rag ran over his skin pulling the dirt and dried blood to reveal the tanned skin underneath. "Well dead ones anyways." Again the rag was dipped into the bowl. "So you are the first of our kind?"

"Yes and the strongest of you all."

She chuckled. "Well I don't know if you can hold that title anymore." Again she wiped his face. "Seeing as I now have you here, you aren't as strong as you thought. Skilled, yes very much so you put up quite the fight, Miraak."

"Why would you not allow him..."

"To kill you?" She turned back to the bowl, all the while the ancient Nord watching her. "You know he actually offered me your soul?" Back to his face, the dark eyes staring at her. "There was something you said while attaining one of my souls." She glared at him before smiling with a small laugh. "You asked me my opinion on if I thought it hurt to have one's soul torn from their body." She stopped and lowered the rag, looking into his eyes. "You have a heart in there somewhere and I have yet to find out if you have been hardened by your dragon masters, or if you really are just cruel." She looked away to continue wiping the dried blood from the rough hair that peppered his jaw. "You rose against the dragons in your time which was seen as a treacherous endeavor. I am doing the same now, but, I am looked at as a hero. Your fellows were blinded by their loyalty that they did not see what was laid out in front of them. While I believe you were doing it for the wrong reasons, I cannot judge you while I am doing the same thing. Minus the wanting to rule over man." She glanced up at his eyes that still watched her.

…..

She cleared her throat through the silence, continuing her work.

….

"How are feeling?" The rag moved from his face to his shoulder wound that she herself had inflicted. "Are you in pain?"

His shoulders screamed in agony, his abdomen felt like it was on fire and his wrists were extremely sore from the tugging he had done on his bindings before he had heard her footsteps on the stone. "No."

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle and shake of her head. "I have more potions on their way, stronger. Hopefully we can dull this pain I know you are feeling. And if you behave we will move you to a bed of your own once the containment spell is finished." Finished with her task she set the rag aside and studied the man's face. He had to be young, at least close to her age if not a few years older than herself. No wrinkles covered his face and his hair was still full and thick. A few scars littered here or there on his face that she noticed now that she studied it.

"Where is my armor?" He asked, feeling more than empty with out his masked. Few had seen him without it and he didn't feel like himself in front of this girl without being hidden.

"It is in my quarters, I patched it up and cleaned what I could off of it. You won't be getting back any time soon." She stood up again, bending down to pick the bowl of now dirty water from the floor. "I'll return for you when the barrier has been finished." She stuck her foot through the bar pulling the heavy door with her as she stepped out. "Remember, you shout and I will cut your tongue from your mouth." The key caused the lock click before she pulled it and placed it back into the satchel on her dress. "Goodnight." She smiled before walking away.

* * *

He heard here before he saw her, it had been a few days since her last visit and his frightened keepers had only stuck around long enough to shove food down his throat and force him to drink a few potions before they vanished until the next day. She was arguing with another person about this barrier that he had overheard everyone talking about in the past days.

"Then I will just stay here. There is nothing left for me, most of the threats have been subdued and it is far too hard to be away for too long." She stopped in front of the iron bared door and looked down at the priest who was still chained to the wall.

"I would prefer you to stay in the hall at the very least." An elder man argued with her while the girl tugged at the dragon scale gloves.

"Non sense." She groaned, setting them down onto the floor before removing her helm. Her eyes looked drained with exhaustion, small red welts had formed on the bottom lid of them and they were extremely blood shot as well as dark circles that made it look as if she had lost a fight in a tavern. "Send them down with as much hay as you can muster and all the furs from my room." She turned to the straps of her chest piece. "A longer chain for him also." She glanced over at the man's wrists and down his arms. Blood had dried down the length of his forearm to his elbow, he had been pulling on his restraints too much. Turning back to the armor she carefully pulled it away and released it into the elder's care and began on the lower half quickly removing it with boots included.

"You need your rest." The older man argued as he piled the armor the best he could in his arms.

"The quicker you retrieve what I ask the sooner I can." She barked before sighing and shaking her head, her fingers quickly going to the bridge of her nose and massaging the hard mass. "Forgive me, Tolfdir."

"We just worry." The mage breathed before turning on his heel and returning the way they had came.

She dropped her hand and looked up at the man as he walked away with pain in her eyes. She sighed and unlocked the door, stepping in and quickly pushing it closed behind her. "I hope they've been treating you well." She all but whispered as she approached her fellow Dragonborn. "I imagine your shoulders are rather sore?" She watched his face as she took the same spot she had the first time she had come to see him, kneeling down between his legs she quickly stretched her arms forward and unlocked the chain from the wall. Grabbing his arms as they began to fall, all feeling he had once had in them gone. She eased them down in front of her, taking the chain between her hands. She gave him a sort of calm, something he had never experienced in his life, as badly as he wanted to shout her to piece or choke her with the chain she held he could not will himself to do so. All he could do was watch as the young girl slide onto her back side, sitting down onto the chain, and bringing her legs to rest on either side of him. He looked down to her thigh that rest upon his own before looking up at the tired blue eyes. She brought her hands to his arms, slowly running them up and down very sore appendages before beginning to knead the muscles with her fingers. His breath hissed between clenched teeth as his eyes closed tightly. "I know." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect for the Jarl to keep me away for so long, had I known I would have unchained you before I left. Try to relax as best you can." Her hands moved to his shoulders, massaging the sore muscle before moving to his neck and to his shoulder blades. She continued moving her hands all over the sore muscles until a small group of mages arrived, gasps of shock echoed around the stone walls when they saw how close and intimate she was with the man. Her head quickly whipped around, glaring at her pupils, her hands ceasing from their work causing the man's eyes to open. "The chain." She ordered holding out her hand. The woman with the long heavy steel chain in her hand hurried forward, pushing the bars open and stretching it out to the Nord. She roughly yanked it from her hands and pulled Miraak's hands up as she lifted off the ground to allow the chain to follow. She placed his bonded hands onto her thigh, letting them rest there while she wrapped the chain around his waist. Locking in place with a key she leaned backwards never removing her legs from his and pushed it through an iron loop on the floor where the girl who handed over his new chain quickly locked it in place before giving it a hard tug to make sure it was secure. The others had dropped the hay and furs on the ground while this had taken place, choosing to stand against the brick wall away from the cage. "Leave!" She practically growled at the small group who quickly shut the bars again and hurried on their way.

She continued to rub his arms for awhile before climbing to her feet. "I'm going to give you something that is going to bring back who you were."

So that's what this is, she had done something to him. Something that forced him to be so submissive, this is why he had not felt the need to fight against the scrawny mages who would force him into eating. The calm he had felt since he arrived here was because of her, some spell or maybe a shout he did not know about? Impossible, he was far more powerful than her and he had never heard of such a spell that lasted this long. He followed her and pushed himself to his feet, slowly walking behind her to where she was bent over digging through her pack. He leaned to the side to see her pulling out a large vial, wonderful, another potion.

She turned around and quickly unlocked the cuffs around his wrists causing them to fall to floor, she held the vial out to him. "No more tricks." She breathed, looking up into the dark eyes and forcing a smile.

He took it from her hands and turned the mixture back and forth causing the fluid inside to rush in the action. She stepped out of the bars and began pulling in the barrels of hay she would use to make their beds. His fingers wrapped around the cork and roughly pulled, a pop noise echoing in the small area as it came free. Hesitantly the bottle came to his lips, looking up at the girl who was oblivious to him before tipping his head back and downing the contents. A scream tore from his mouth without warning as each muscle in his body tensed so tightly that it felt like he was about to tear out of his skin, a pain like nothing he had felt before. Being impaled by Mora was nothing compared to this new sensation that threatened his very being. Hands, hands were upon his face. Cold and small. He forced his eyes open to see the girl whose color had returned to her eyes, her face no longer looking as if she hadn't slept in days upon days. Her brow was pushed together with worry, her mouth moving but he couldn't understand what she was saying not with this pain tearing at his very soul. He quickly forced his hands to her hips trying to ground himself the best he could. Pain tore through her face but her eyes never left his, fingers digging into the soft flesh surely leaving heavy bruising. Still her hands and eyes remained on his face, the pain starting to subside he was finally able to focus and the stunning blue that was staring at him. The falling and rising of his chest was rapid and he could see where his breath was blowing the strands of her raven hair back away from her face before pulling it back towards him. "What did you do?!" He growled out. "What did you do to me?!" His hand let her waist and wrapped around her neck while the other grabbed her hair until it filled his fist. He slammed her against the wall with enough force to knock the breath from her chest.

Avari's hands immediately wrapped around his wrist as he pulled her up the wall. She clawed at them with her fingers trying to free herself from his grip only causing him to tighten the hands. She gasped for air but nothing came, his grip was too tight and she could not fight against it. It was enough, she had tried to calm him down when the potion began to pull the little taint Mora and put him in to keep him submissive to her but this was too much. The anger in her chest began to build and her brow furrowed as she brought her elbow up to his face hitting him straight in his nose. Again and again she used all the strength she could muster to hit him in the face causing blood to pour down his lips and drip from his chin. After over a dozen hits it had been enough and he staggered back, releasing the girl and falling backwards to his knees. She coughed and wrapped a hand over her throat before stomping towards the fallen man, her foot landing against his chest and pushing him onto his back with force. His head hit the stone with a crack, a moment later the small Nords foot was on his throat pinning his head down. Blood still pouring from his nose, down his cheek making a small puddle on the stone and seeping into his hair.

His head was spinning and she quickly realized the pain she caused him. Removing her foot and grabbing him by the shoulders she pulled him from the floor and drug him until he rested against the wall. "You deserved that." She forced out, her hand still grasping her throat that surged with pain. She pulled her tunic up over her head and pushed against his nose. "Hold it." She ordered, waiting until his hand replaced hers to turn around and finishing making their sleeping areas.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I have found in my travels" Avari said as she ran her fingers across a large alter inside Miraak's temple. "that Daedric Princes have an easier time manifesting to the mortals when in their temples. So tell me Miraak, do you also possess the same power as the Lords? Or are you just like us? Weak and mortal." She smirked as a voice she had come to recognize in the recent months chuckled. "Weak it is." She turned to lean against the alter. "I see what the dragons have done to your temple. Quite sad actually, the first of my kind and yet you could not protect your temple nor could you defeat Alduin." Her arms folded against her chest as the foggy outline began to appear before her. "I see I have finally gotten you to show." She remarked as it began to take form until she saw the familiar man. She pushed off the hard stone and walked towards him. "Do you ever look back at what happened and think yourself a coward, Miraak? I mean, believe me, I was beyond impressed when I saw all the bones of our foes that were scattered not only outside your temple but within; but when I heard that a mere priest defeated you and caused you to run like a child." She stopped in front of him and folded her hands behind her back as she leaned her face closer to his. "I couldn't help but laugh myself into something fierce." She hissed with a smirk on her face._

"_The dragons waited until I was wounded and exhausted!" He growled at the girl like an animal._

"_And yet you could not defeat one man. With all your power he still chased you away." She straightened her back and turned back to the alter picking the mask from the table and tossing it towards the apparition's feet. "Don't worry, I killed your resurrected jailor. He was actually quite easy." _

_Miraak rushed towards her, reaching out for neck but he did not connect his hands around it instead they passed right through her. He cursed under his breath._

"_Your master will not allow that, naughty dragon." She teased. "He also seems a bit displeased with your tricks of stealing my souls. Can you not defeat your own dragons so you must steal mine." _

_He laughed. "You are too weak for the power of a true Dragonborn." _

"_Perhaps." She shrugged, pulling herself up onto the small stone ledge. Her reply throwing the man off, he had expected another smart remark from her lips. "Could you imagine the power you could have at your fingertips with me by your side though? Two Dragonborns, the first and the last, the amazing power we could yield together." _

_He laughed as he shook his finger at the Nord. "You believe me a fool, that child, will be your downfall. I look forward to meeting you Dragonborn."_

_And with that Avari was alone once again inside the temple, he never answered her taunts again after that day._

His eyes flew open as his breathing became rapid with anger, he looked around the dark area only a lone torch burned outside the cell. He rubbed his face with his hands before turning to look towards the girl who had her back to him. A single foot free from her furs and laying on the cool stone, the dark long hair falling behind her. He watched as her side rose and fell with each deep breath she took, her toes twitching against the stone and causing a piece of hay to stir. He slowly sat up and took the heavy chain that trapped him into his hands, he began wrapping it around his arm as silently as he could. He pushed himself to his feet, keeping the chain tight so it wouldn't hit against the stone and wake the sleeping girl only a few feet away from him. He continued to wrap it around his forearm until he stood above the notch in the floor, he gripped it tightly in his hand while planting both feet on either side of the chains lock. He wrapped his other hand around the chain just below the other and began pulling as hard as he could. Holding his breath as he did so and only slowly releasing it through his nose when he would take a short break from the tugging.

Avari's eyes flew open and she studied the sounds of the man as he relentlessly pulled at the chain, his breathing evenly patterned with the work. Blankets were easy to pull down without arousing any glances from the man, but, her dagger would be another task for it sat outside the bars on the small table. She slowly crept from the bed, her eyes focused on her prize as she crept across the ground like an animal trapping its prey. Every movement silent, her arms never touching the bar as she reached towards her dagger and slowly gripped it in her hand. Pulling it towards her but making sure not to touch the metal as it slipped through towards her. She turned to look at the man again, checking to make sure that he was attempting the impossible task. Even if he could free himself the mages had placed barriers on the midden exits. She stood upright and crept towards him, her feet falling on the stone like snow. In two small strides she was behind him, her dagger extended before she pushed the sharp tip of the metal against the back of his neck. "What are you doing?" She hissed, pushing the metal harder against the sensitive skin.

He dropped the chain, letting it unravel itself from his arm and fall to the floor. She wouldn't kill him, he knew that, but, the bruising on his face was a painful reminder that she had no problem putting him in his place. He walked slowly to his bedding, the girl and her dagger following close behind him until he sank back onto the furs. She groaned before turning back to her bed, falling onto the furs and folding her eyes to stare at him. He watched the blue eyes that were bright against the darkness, watching every move he made, every rise of his chest and twitch of his muscles. He sighed and rolled onto his back feeling defeated from such a small woman.

* * *

Her head was heavy against her leg that was tired of holding it up, after hours it had finally had enough and allowed her to slip to the side causing her eyes to become wide as she caught herself and straightened her back in panic. Her eyes going straight to the bed on the floor that was still occupied by Miraak. She sighed and rubbed the sleep from her face, lightly smack her cheeks trying to force the exhaustion away from her body. Her legs ached and protested with small cramps as she stood to her feet, quickly rubbing them with her hands to try to ease them. The dagger was plucked from the hay that had scattered a bit from her pile, She couldn't take sleeping another night in this cell, but, her agreement with Mora would make her ill to be away from Miraak for too long. Whether he felt the effects of it yet were unknown to her, she may have been able to curve his submissiveness towards her with that crazy potion their bond was something that would not be pushed away so easily. They would have to speak of it soon and it terrified her, the man was unpredictable and it made her very uneasy. She had no idea how he would react to anything she told him. She slowly walked towards him, pushing him roughly with her foot causing his breathing to hitch a bit. "Wake up." She spoke loudly trying to pull him from his dreams.

He flew upright and grabbed the girl just behind her knee pulling her into him and causing her to fall forward. Her body slammed into his chest, the air escaping his lungs and causing him to began coughing desperately as they fell back onto the hay, she quickly put her hands out in front of her stopping her torso from slamming against his face. Gasping for breath under her with fists balled at his sides, knuckles turning white. She carefully puts her legs to the side and pushes off the ground till she is kneeling next to him. He slowly rubs his face trying his best to catch his breath and slow his heartbeat.

"Are you okay? I did not mean to frighten you." Avari took hold of his hands and pulled them away from his face.

"You did not scare me." He barked at the girl, pushing her away as he sat up.

"Then what was that?"

"Nothing." He groaned, taking the chain in his hand as he stood to his feet.

"It was something." She followed behind him. "Why are you so defensive?"

He ignored her and walked towards the bars, leaning to the side to see outside of the bars the best he could.

She pulled at his chain causing him to groan out in pain and turn towards her. "Answer me!" He glared at the girl and turned back to the bars. Her brow furrowed and she yanked the chain again, this time with no response. "Fine!" She threw the chain at him and turned around. "When you actually think you can behave like a civilized person be sure to in form one of the mages when they visit." And with that she hurried from the cell and was gone, leaving him alone again in the midden.

* * *

Bare feet echoed through the halls of the old stone as she mumbled under her breath, a large pitcher full of hot water held tightly in her hands. She slammed it down onto the old wooden table outside the cell causing it to splash over the rim and onto the floor. Avari forced a smile as she took the large bowl and clean cloth rag from the mage before they young elf hurried away. Glancing up as she pushed the heavy barred door open to see the man leaning against a wall far in the corner while he pulled at the loaf of bread in his hands and slowly put it to his mouth. She quickly scooped up her supplied and set them down onto the floor, being careful with the water this time around. "When you are clean." She didn't look up as she poured a good amount of water from pitcher into the bowl. She pushed herself to her feet and walked towards him, taking hold of the wrappings around his torso and undoing them. "Change into your clean clothes." She nodded behind her as the elder mage he had seen before appeared and stepped into the cell, dropping the items in his hand to the floor while glaring at the man. "And we will be moving you to my quarters."

"Am I still to be chained like an animal?"

"Yes." She answered as she studied the bright red scar before rising to her feet. "If you prefer to stay here, in this cold damp cell instead of in my quarters on an actual bed, well... that can be arrange also. The choice is yours." She turned on her heel as he began to untie the rope around his waist that held up the worn cloth. She bunched her dress in her hands and walked past the elder mage before turning to him while he pulled the cell closed behind them. "When he has finished come find me in town."

"And the dragon?" The man looked over to her.

"I am heading just out of town to meet with him, better not to scare the townsfolk. They do already hate us enough without a dragon deciding to come for a visit."

"A dragon?" Miraak asked receiving a glare from the girl before she left, ignoring his curiosity.

* * *

Avari held tight to the halter on her horse as it reared, the force from the dragon's wings as it landed causing her hair to fly from her face and back behind her. She turned her head and held an arm in front of her face, blocking the snow and cold air that bit at her cheeks. The horse received a pat and reassurance before she stepped forwards towards the large beast whose chest rumbled as she reached a hand out towards it. Calloused hands met rough scales as she greeted her companion the way they had become accustomed to. "I was surprised to here of your arrival from the mages, Odahviing. Many locals do not know you as a friend, it is dangerous for you to be so close to the main cities."

"I heard you are with Miraak." His voice rumbled the ground, he head low to stay as close to the same level as the Nord.

She nodded and walked towards the edge of the cliff, looking out across the water. "I made a deal." The ground protested as the dragon moved closer to her before speaking.

"He is an enemy to us all." He growled with anger, his head rising sightly before he caught himself and lowered it again.

She glanced over at him before sighing and folding her arms. "I know."

"Your focus should be on us, on reuniting us as a whole before we again are no longer."

Her head dropped.

"Meet us on the mountain, and bring your pet." He growled softly with anger before he walked far enough from the girl to return to the sky.

Avari looked up at the dragon, watching him until he disappeared from view, she slowly walked through the snow to the horse and pulling herself upon its back. She rode silently through the small village until she reached the bridge, not speaking a word until she entered the hall to see Tolfdir waiting for with his brow furrowed and his arms crossed. "He gave you trouble didn't he." She groaned as her fingers went to the bridge of his nose. The old man simply pointed to the Nord who was lying on the ground with a rag to his nose.

"He challenged the young Nord."

She shook her head at Onmund who quickly looked away. "You should have waited until I returned."

"He insisted that he be moved."

"You are lucky that he did not escape." She barked as she walked towards the stairs that would lead her towards her room. "Clean him up!" Pointing at the the man on the ground before hurrying up the stairs. She pushed the heavy door to her room open to see Miraak studying the large garden in the middle of the area, reaching out to touch the orb of light. She stormed towards him, fists balled tightly. Fingernails digging in the skin as her hands as her jaw tightened. He looked up at her a moment before her fist connected with his face, catching him off balance and sending him down on to the stone floor. He screamed out as his hands went straight to his face, his nose screaming in agony after just being repaired from the healers. "Get up!" She ordered, taking hold of his chain and pulling him across the floor. "You insist on attacking these people who are feeding you, healing you and all pitching in to meet your needs!" She whipped around as he began to chuckle. "Get up!" She kicked him in his side, causing him to choke as he continued to laugh. The anger began to build in her chest, she bent down and took hold of his tunic. Balling it in her fists she pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the stone wall. "You keep your hands off of my mages!"

He turned his head to the side and rid his mouth of the blood that collected before turning back to the girl, seeing the rage that was like fire in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The chain ran across the floor behind him as he walked around the wall to see the girl sitting on her large bed, blanks pulled over her and her knees bent with a book resting atop them. His leash protested and pulled at his waist as he tried to walk closer to her, her eyes never leaving the writing on the page. "Can we remove this?" He glanced over at the mage who held a barrier in front of the door while others aligned soul gems to take over the power. The chain was heavy in his hands as he gave it a hard yank. She ignored him and turned the page, the sound catching his attention before he groaned and chose to lean against the wall and watch the mages. He studied them as they finished their work and cautiously walked towards the Nord who was still buried in the writings, the mage's approach finally pulled her attention long enough for her to thank them. He watched as they kept their eyes away from him and quickly slipped through the barrier and out of the room, leaving the two alone again. "Am I the only one that stops?"

"No." She sighed, closing the book and glaring up at him. The blankets were thrown back and her legs swung over the edge of the bed, hitting the cool stone. She walked towards him, pulling a key from the pocket on the tunic. She slipped it into the lock and the chain fell from the man's waist onto the floor with a clatter that echoed through the entire room. She turned again and returned to her book, pulling the blankets over her legs. "Your bed is on the other side of the room, a plate of food and your robes are waiting."

"What of my mask?" He walked slowly towards her, stopping next to her bed and slowly reaching down. Carefully he took hold of her legs and moved them to the side, pulling her from her book to raise her eyebrow and look up at him questionably.

"It's not here."

His eyebrows raised, of course it wasn't here. She wasn't stupid and he knew that she would distance himself from it. "And where exactly is it?"

"It is being studied by someone." She replied as she pushed herself further up the bed as Miraak sat down where her legs had rested under the thick blankets.

"By who?" He all but whispered.

"By someone I trust, someone that has always studied the priest masks I have collected. I am curious as to why yours seemed so different."

"Mora... He improved it." He answered, taking the book from her hands and softly closing it before dropping it on the bed next to her. "Why was a dragon here, to see you?"

"He's a friend. A very dear friend."

He chuckled, catching her off guard and causing her to jump a little. His deep voice vibrating her legs that pushed against his back. "A dragon?"

"Yes, a dragon." Her brow furrowed at the question. "They are not all horrible monsters, some do actually care about us."

"You would have fit in perfectly in my time, the dragons would have adored you." He smiled and smacked her leg softly before standing to his feet. "As would the priest."

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Good, because I never will."

"Because you're stubborn and beyond idiotic."

"Coming from someone like you... thank you."

She glared at him. "You're so blinded by your selfishness..." She groaned and threw her hands up above her. "Forget it, talking to you about anything that you personally would not benefit from is like trying to talk to a Falmer about the weather."

"Falmer?" He raised his eyebrow and walked back towards her. "Did you just insult me?" He smirked.

"It wouldn't be the first time, and I am sure it will not be the last."

"And you think me such a hateful, evil being."

"Yes, because I am the one who made a deal with Lord."

"But you did." He laughed, the sound echoing off the stone. "Is that not why I am here?"

"I am starting to believe that it was more of a favor, a favor I am quickly regretting." She groaned, blowing out the candle on the small table next to her and turning her back to the man, the blanket quickly over her shoulders.

He chuckled as he turned around, a wide smile on his face as he walked towards his bed. "Sleep well my Avari."

* * *

Avari abruptly sat upright in her bed, gasping for air as her eyes flew open. "Bad dream?" Miraak asked from the shadows of the foot of her bed where he sat. He moved closer when she did not answer and took her hand into his. "You were screaming." His thumb ran over her hand. "What was the deal you made to free me?" Her breathing was fast, her chest raising and falling rapidly, she closed her eyes trying to steady her heart. He looked down at her hand and moved his other hand to her arm and began rubbing it softly. "I know what you dream of, you saw the same things I have seen since you freed me. The same images playing over and over like a curse." He looked back at her face and gently grabbed it under her chin and turned her eyes towards hers. "What were the terms?"

She studied his face before she slowly wet her lips and attempted to speak. "We share everything, pain, memories even our life. If I die, you do and the same as if you part. That potion I had you drink, it was to break the bond a bit. Before you had no free will and would never have wandered too far from me or tried to attack me, but now those things are your choice to make. We can be apart from each other without weakening."

"That is why you looked so ill when you first returned?"

She nodded slowly.

He released her face and looked down at her hand. "What did you see?"

"I... I'm not sure, there was so much and it was not clear enough for me to see it properly. But I could feel how scared you were and you knew that everything was over." She looked down. "I was so scared."

He turned away and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Avari hesitantly reached for his face and brushed it softly with her fingers, the rough hair on his face biting at her fingers. She turned her head to the side and moved her body back till she could see his face. "It's not anything to be ashamed of, Miraak. I have had plenty of battles that don't even compare to your own that left me terrified for weeks. So many close calls that within an instant I could have lost my life at the hands of my foe. What you faced and how long you fought was remarkable. The fact that Mora decided you were worthy of saving is... remarkable." She chuckled. "You're here now, that must mean something to you." She sighed when he did not move. "Others might see you as a monster because to us you are, but in your time, you were just like everyone else."

"I was not like everyone else." He spoke under his breath. "I was nothing more than a threat to them all, once they discovered my power. They didn't see me as a brother anymore."

"Is that why you turned on the dragons?"

"I do not wish to speak of this further, I came to make sure you were well and you are. I will return to my bed." With that he quickly stood to his feet and walked away into the shadows.

* * *

The strap tightened under the horse, holding her dark saddle in place as she quickly buckled it. She looked over her shoulder towards the large door where she had sent the mage to wake and help prepare the man. The heavy doors slowly pulled open as the mage led the Nord out into the cold, his hands fastened together once again by the heavy metal. His heavy boots hit the stone hard, causing the sound to echo off the tall pillars. Avari took the lead of it and quickly wrapped it around the binding of the saddle, pulling it tight to check that it would hold. "Can you ride a horse, Miraak?"

"Of course I can ride." He growled as he reached towards the horn on the saddle to pull himself up. "Do we really need these?"

"Yes, we do. I don't trust you fully."

"If I wished to hurt you I could use my voice."

"True." She pulled herself into the saddle. "But we both know that it will not hurt me as much as a blade would."

He groaned and adjusted himself till he was comfortable on the horse. "Where are we going?" He called out as she led the horses across the bridge towards the small town.

"Someone very dear to me has requested that we pay him a visit."

"And who is he?"

"You will see."

"Did you bring enough supplies for the both of us?" He turned back and looked at the large packs tied to his horse. "How far are we traveling?"

"Yes I brought enough stuff, and if I did not we will be stopping in plenty of areas with shops. I can always buy more food and supplies."

He leaned to the side and looked at the large ivory bow that hung from the horse. "And arrows?"

"Yes!" She barked over her shoulder.

"Never was very fond of those things." He breathed. "A nice blade to compliment your magic, close combat. I want to see the fear in their eyes, the look on their face when they realize how powerful you are and that you have bested them. It is an amazing rush." He smiled.

"That is sick, Miraak."

"You don't take pride in holding that power over your foes?"

"No, I do not."

He chuckled and shook his head. "A strange world yours is, that its warriors don't take pride in their victory."

"I am not happy that I took someones life, someone from their family. I do it because I value my life and all the people that I protect more than a low life criminal."

He looked down at his restraints and turned his hands back and forth before looking up at the girl, her long black hair fell down her back from underneath the heavy helmet that was adorned with the scales and bones of a dragon. He watched the way she moved with her mount, stopping at the dagger on her thigh. "How long will we be traveling?"

"Well." She laughed. "It depends on the weather, storms usually start around this time and I'm sure we will have to set up camp with the way it is already looking." She looked up at the sky. "We will just judge it as we go." She smiled over her shoulder at him causing him to raise his eyebrow.

* * *

She was right, the storm hit them hard towards the bottom of the mountain. They had found shelter in a small mouth of a cave, a fire now burned in front of them. Avari had long since shed her armor and was now huddled up in a large fur as close to fire as she could get without it catching her skin. Miraak sat farther back, his fur loosely hanging from his shoulders as he studied a book she had given to him to occupy his time. He turned the page before glancing up at the girl who shivered still with how close she still was to fire. The book quickly closed and he set it aside and pushed himself to his feet and walked over to her. He laid his furs down onto the ground, he unbuckled his robes and pushed them off his shoulders. Gently setting them onto the ground before he sat on his furs and gently tugged at her own furs causing her to jerk her head towards him. "If you want to be warm this is the best way. Or you can continue to sit over there and shake against your own control, it is your choice." He continued to pull at the furs until she sighed and moved onto his own. She sat in front of him as he wrapped the large fur around himself and the Nord, taking it in his hands and balling them into fits before his arms went tightly around her pulling her against his chest. He looked into the fire as it danced against the darkness outside, biting it away from them. He sighed and folded his legs around her, trying to make himself comfortable around the girl. "Feeling warm?"

"Yes, thank you." She tucked her head closer to his arm to bury it in the fur. Her eyes went wide when he softly kissed the back of her head before resting his chin on her shoulder.

He sighed. "Is this what he has done to me?"

She slowly looked down at his question.

He tightened his arms more around her. "Is it part of his magic? Do you feel it like I do?"

"I don't think it is as strong within me as it is with you." She whispered. She could feel the tension within him. Every muscle in the arms that wrapped around her pushed against her body. "Is it hard to control?"

"Sometimes, when you are close but you have never been this close to me. Its like an animal claiming its mate, making sure that every other animal knows that she is his and she is not to be touched." Avari laughed causing him to follow, his deep laugh vibrating her back. "I do not know how to explain it in a way that you would understand."

"I had hoped that we'd be able to break that, the plan was to bring you back just as you were. All that knowledge you have gained over all those years..." She leaned her head back against his shoulder and looked over at him.

He looked down at the deep blue eyes. "Who are we going to see?"

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because I cannot take the chance of you running, I am putting a lot of stuff on the line for you and right now I need you to come with me."

His brow furrowed and he looked at her with confusion. "Am I going to have to fight?"

"No!" She snapped. "They would never, they have trust in me and they are more than loyal."

"I heard similar words spoken about the dragons."

"We should get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun crept into the cave like a wolf, pouring over the two Nord's feet warming them inside the furs that were lightly dusted with the fresh snow. Miraak was the first to wake, stretching his legs and slowly opening his eyes to see the girl nestled into his chest. Her face pressed against the old scars of a battle long since lost. His rough fingers ran across the smooth tan skin of the girl's arm, causing her to shudder slightly and move closer to his body and deeper into the furs. He slowly rolled from the furs, being careful of the sleeping Nord, the cold did not bother him as his feet disappeared into the thick snow at the entrance of the cave. He shaded his eyes with his hands, blocking out the bright rays of the sun while looking up at the blue sky that had once been clouded and dark. He looked behind him as Avari yawned loudly and sat upright, stretching her arms above her head. "Good morning." He smiled, stepping back towards where she lay and plucking his robes from the ground. "By the way the sun sets we have slept too late."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, feeling him dropping her armor at her feet. "There is a town not far from here, we can take a carriage. They run through the night and stick to the main roads, we will make it there quicker. Being able to sleep while the driver takes it will help. It's about a days ride east, out of the way that we are going but not too far."

"If you think it is best, you know that land better than I." He looked over at Avari as he pulled his gloves on, he walked towards the horse and began to ready them for the ride.

* * *

Avari held the torch out farther as they approached the road sign, checking to make sure that they had not gotten turned around in the blanket of darkness. "Not much farther." She called behind her, straining her eyes against the darkness trying her best to see if she could make out the fires of Windhelm. Hours passed before they finally reached the stables, greeted quickly by a young boy who took the horses after the two dismounted. "Where is the carriage?"

"On a ride for the Jarl." The stable hand answered. "He will return with the sun."

Avari dug into her coin pouch and dropped the silvers into his hand before walking towards Miraak. "There's an inn just inside the main gates. Do you want to get a drink?"

"I could use a drink." He sighed, rubbing his chest.

She smiled up at him, stepping past him and up the stairs. Her heavy armored boots clicked against the stone as they walked. She pulled her helm off her head, taking hold of one of the horns and letting it hang at her side. The guards quickly pulled the gate open for the two, welcoming the Nord warmly.

"The people seem very found of you." He remarked, moving closer behind her to add more privacy to their conversation. He studied an elf, as black as night, as she passed. Her dark red eyes glaring at him as he watched her hurry past them, his brow furrowed before he turned back to his companion.

"I think it may be because they know that the treaty will soon be up and I will be the winning factor in their stupid war." She groaned, rolling her eyes. "But come" She pulled the heavy door open and motioned for him to step inside. "I wish to enjoy myself and not bother with these mindless talks of war."

Miraak followed her to a small heavy wooden table set in the shadows, he took his seat in one of the worn chairs while she disappeared for a moment before returning with her hands full of wooden mugs. He leaned forward on his arms as she set the mugs down in front of him. "I didn't expect you to haul so much over here."

She laughed as she sat down across from him. "I have food coming too." She chose one of drinks and put it to her lips, tipping her head back as she chugged the strong ale before slamming it down on the table. She burped loudly before pushing her now empty cup away and taking another, repeating the process. Her arm ran across her mouth, her eyebrow raising slightly when she saw Miraak slowly take a small drink from his. She pushed the empty away and reached for another, taking a small drink this time, already feeling the warmth of the ale in her body. She sighed and folded her arms on the table, leaning forward slightly. "Is it much different?"

He raised his eyebrow and looked over the rim of the mug, he set the ale back onto the table and looked around the inn. "It is, very different." He tilted the cup and looked at the dark liquid. "What is this? It tastes foul."

"It's ale. Have you never had ale?"

"Not that I can recall." His brow furrowed and he sighed, putting the cup upright. He watched the girl as she finished mug after mug of the dark liquid, her eyes half lidded and her laugh echoing through the inn. When the food arrived, she shoveled it into her mouth, throwing small pieces at Miraak. Her words became slurred and when she attempted to stand she quickly began to lean to the side, he had hurried out of his chair to catch her before she hit the ground. Throwing her arm over his shoulders, his arm around her back and guiding her out of the inn towards the direction the young woman had directed the two before they had left her inn. Now he attempted to guide the young Nord towards her home, her feet dragging along and catching the stones and causing her to fall forward. She pulled the large Nord down with her. Miraak quickly put his arm out in front of her, putting it between her and the stone stopping her face from slamming against it. The side of his face slammed against the ground, causing the skin on his cheekbone to painfully crack. He pushed the girl onto her back and pushed himself to his feet, wiping the side of his face. His breath hissing between his teeth when the dirt found its way inside of the fresh wound. He grabbed the girl roughly and pulled her to her feet causing her to yelp out, he plucked her off the ground and tossed her over his shoulders. Anger deep with in his chest began to cover his face, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed as warm blood ran down the cold skin and down to his neck. He stormed through the streets until he found the home with the dried blood outside the door on the wood, he twisted the metal knob and kicked the door open.

"Stop!" A man stood from a chair next to a large table, knocking a few dishes to the ground as he pulled out a large blade.

"Calder!" Avari cheered from over Miraak's shoulder. "He's with me, but I love your dedication!"

The man relaxed his blade at the sound of his Thane. "The room is up the stairs."

Miraak adjusted the girl on his shoulder and walked towards the stairs, tightly griping her thighs as he took each step. He dropped her heavily onto the large bed, causing it to protest against the girl's weight. His head jerked towards the door when the man from downstairs knocked loudly.

"I've never seen you before." He remarked as he stepped into the room.

"Calder, help me with my armor." Avari grunted out as she tugged at the straps.

"There's a bed across the hall, you can stay there." Calder glared up at Miraak as he walked towards the girl, breaking his eye contact to help her remove her armor.

Miraak left the room, giving the girl her privacy, he glanced over at the weapons that hung on the wall just outside the room. He stepped inside the open room across from Avari, finding a small worn bed pushed against the wall. He looked around the small area as he pulled off his robe, boots quickly followed, his gloves falling on top of a small table next to the bed. He groaned as he laid onto the bed, a nice change from the stone of the cave the night before, it wasn't long before sleep claimed him with no dreams to wake the dragon priest.

* * *

His heavy robe draped across Avari's lap, her slender fingers making quick work of the small tears and worn areas. Miraak's boots and heavy gloves lay at her feet, freshly cleaned until they reflected the fire in front of her. The sound of the Dragonborn's rushed footsteps as he found his items missing drew her attention above her, causing her to chuckle softly before continuing her work. "I thought they could use a bit of help." She answered his question before he could ask as he hurried down the stairs. She stood up and held the robe out in front of her. "Calder took our weapons to be dealt with, he should be returning shortly." She stepped behind the man, pulling the robe over his shoulders, walking around to face him. She pulled his belt, from where it was draped over the chair she had just been sitting in, and pulled it around his waist. Fastening it in place and adjusting his robes until they were right, she looked up at him and smiled before retrieving his boots and gloves. "I've refreshed your enchantments too. I wanted to thank you for getting me here last night, and apologize for my behavior." He looked up at her in the light of the fire, she wore a blue dress a brown corset tied tightly around her with her long black hair falling over her shoulder in a braid. "I've packed some extra things also." She turned and walked towards the large packs that sat on the ground. "I found some clothing that may fit you." She took a plate full of fresh fruit from the table and held it to him, he raised his eyebrow and looked up at her. "I already ate."

"How long have you been awake?" He took the plate slowly.

"Awhile. I had another dream."

Miraak began coughing on the piece of apple.

"There was a girl."

He quickly stood up, knocking the plate off his lap and to the ground. The fruit fell onto the worn wooden floors as the plate shattered. Avari quickly hurried into the kitchen area returning a moment later with a broom. He roughly grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the mess that she had began to sweep. "Not only am I trapped with you but you are now taking over my memories, things that are nothing for you. It is bad enough that you force me to treat you like a child, to keep you alive so that I do not have to perish..."

She jerked her wrist from his grip and pushed him back. "You need to control yourself, Miraak." She ordered, glaring up at him. "Every time you chose to try to enforce anything with me you end up wounded."

"If you die, I die."

Anger filled her eyes. "I can see why she chose to stay faithful to your dragon masters."

"How dare you!" He growled, causing the girl to jump. "You know nothing!"

"I saw, everything!" She folded her arms against her chest. "She decided that you weren't worth it."

"She knew nothing else."

"I saw the look in her eyes, she didn't see you being worth betraying the dragons."

He grabbed her arms tightly, pushing his fingers into the skin until they felt like they were pushing against bone.

"The one thing you could never take. You loved her, and she hated you."

* * *

The two sat in silence in the wagon, Avari at the the end with her feet hanging off dragging through the dirt of the ground while Miraak watched ahead. The anger was still hot within his body, his hands still clenched in fists. She said nothing to him when they stopped at a small inn, she walked away and returned shortly after with a large apple, slicing it in two with her dagger and feeding it to the horses. When he slept she kept her distance, but when he would dream they were not his own they were hers. Some where pleasant, a lovely change from his usual nightmares he had seen every night since she had pulled him back into the world, others compared to his worst fears. She was always alone, and yet she never showed her fear. He had seen the dragons who had ruled him bow to her and treat her as kin, they protected her and she them. The anger he had felt slowly began to wash away the more he would dream of her memories, to see how she fought. The movement of her body when she would swing her blades, the way she breathed when she fired her bow, the way magic flowed from her fingers like it was water pouring from a pitcher. He saw himself through her eyes, she had hoped him to be something he was not, someone who could explain what was expected of her. He sighed and looked down at his hands, pulling the gloves off and tucking them underneath his leg. He looked up to her where she sat with her back to him, her legs pulled against her chest while she looked up at the sky. The growl of a dragon tore through the air causing his head to jerk towards the sound, quickly rising to his feet. The carriage came to a stop in the middle of a small town at the base of a monsters mountain. Avari jumped from the cart and walked over to the driver, dropping gold into his hand before returning to take her pack. Miraak's boots hit the ground with a thud and he quickly pulled on his gloves, staring up at the sky where he could see the silhouette of two dragons circling the top of the large mountain.

"They're waiting, and they don't take kindly to tardiness." Avari remarked before looking up at the dragons.

"You were bringing me to the dragons?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes. They asked to meet with you, it is the least you could do."

"You are delivering me to my death."

"They have agreed not to hurt you."

"And if they do not keep their promise, will you be the one to throw yourself between us?"

"Days ago I would have, yes. But now, no I probably would not. But if you die, I die and they would never hurt me." The cart pulled away and she began to walk towards the small bridge that would lead them to the beginning of the steps. "It's a twelve hour journey up these stairs, well that is if we do not run into anything." She began to climb the stairs, Miraak close behind and still watching the sky as the dragons became silent and he could no longer see the shadows in the dark sky. The chilly air bit at Avari's nose, causing it to quickly turn pink and then to red the further they walked the stairs. The grass soon turned to snow and the air turned almost intolerable for the two, even causing Miraak to tightly wrap his arms around himself to keep warm. Avari stopped, dropping her pack to dig through it and find her torches. Using the magic that came from her palms to ignite the flame that quickly light their way, the torch began to warm her face a bit. She threw the heavy pack back over her shoulder and continued up the steps towards the large stone structure that she knew was not far from them. The sound of the few goats echoed around them as they hurried from their safety away from the two Nords.

Miraak had read the many books Mora had on the old men who would teach the Dragonborns to harness their voice, and how Paarthurnax had come to lead them in a way. "He's going to kill me, Paarthurnax."

"No he is not. You do not know him, he is not the same dragon." She groaned, shaking her head.

"Oh I know. He was ruthless and unforgiving, exactly what you would expect a dragon to be."

"Paarthurnax would not hurt anyone without reason."

He shook his head, running his hand through his short hair as the large building came into view. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs that would lead them to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Arngeir stood with his hands folded in front of him when the two entered the tower, his brow furrowed when he saw Miraak. "Why he has asked you to come, Miraak, has us all confused."

"It's wonderful to see you, Arngeir." Avari smiled, dropping her pack from her shoulder.

"As it is you, Dragonborn." He turned and walked up the small steps behind him. "We've been asked to provide you both with some where to sleep, he wishes for you to stay close to Miraak. You must watch him, closely."

Miraak laughed loudly causing both of them to stop and glare at him.

"Your room is there, at dawn they will expecting you." He walked away as Avari pushed open the heavy door.

"I would enjoy showing them the true power of a Dragonborn." Miraak remarked as he pushed the door shut behind them.

"I would slit your throat before anything could leave that mouth." Avari said with anger heavy in her voice. She dropped her pack on the floor and quickly dug into it, pulling the tightly rolled furs and throwing them towards him. "I suggest you make a bed close to the fire." She pointed towards the fire that burned in a small pit. "It gets very cold in here."

"I'm sure we will both be warm in that bed."

"Oh, I will be very warm in the bed. Sadly you will not. Arngeir gave us one bed and since this is MY home I have chosen to take the bed for myself. You will sleep over there on the furs."

"I refuse to sleep on stone when there is a bed right there that we can share." He dropped the furs onto the ground and walked towards the bed, sitting down and pulling off his gloves.

"Miraak!" She growled, coming to stand in front of him.

"Avari." He smirked, standing up to remove his robe. He looked down at the girl as he pulled it from his shoulders. "I'm impressed with the job you did, I had not thought that you still had your sewing skills."

She glared at him before reaching forwards and ripping the robe from his hand, tossing it to the floor.

"That was beyond disrespectful." He mocked her by frowning and folding his arms against his chest. "That is worth great value, especially to your scholars."

She laughed. "The scholars have no idea who you are, Miraak. All that work and none even knows your name."

"That's because I made sure that no one knew my name. Do you not remember the stones?"

She glared at him, picking up the furs before she turned on her heel. She placed the furs down the bed before pulling off her armor and lying down onto the bed. She turned her back to the man and yanked the heavy blankets over her shoulder causing Miraak to laugh softly before laying down. When her breathing deepened and slowed he pulled the furs from the bed and draped them across both of them. Once the furs covered them both evenly, he moved closer to the girl and wrapped his arm around her softly before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him.

* * *

Miraak's eyes flew open at the dragon's voice echoing through the stone and shaking his very core. He lay silent, an arm wrapped tightly around the sleeping Nord. He sprung from the bed when door swung open.

"Miraak." Arngeir's brow came to together, glaring at the man. "By the way you removed yourself from that bed, I imagine you have heard their calling."

His body relaxed and he rubbed his face before pulling his robe from the floor and over his shoulders.

"If you could wake, Avari and tell her that they are waiting anxiously to see her..."

"I will wake her." Miraak breathed.

Arngeir closed the door softly with his answer.

Miraak buckled his robe shut and walked over to Avari, squeezing her shoulder gently as he repeated her name. She slowly rose from her sleep and rubbed her eyes before sitting upright. "The old man came and said the dragons are becoming impatient with you."

She didn't say a word to him as she hurried from the bed and over to her pack, pulling out a black leather armor. "If you could wait outside." She watched as he slowly picked up his boots and gloves before stepping out of the room.

The halls were quiet and empty, only the sound of his boots hitting the stone echoed through them. He stopped next to one of the large windows that looked out upon an opened area behind the large structure, he could see a large area set up for trainings and practice. The snow hardened from the footsteps of the people it served. He folded his arms and looked up towards the top of the mountain where he could see the few dragons taking flight above, watching for the girl to exit through the door and begin her journey towards them.

"Here." Avari walked towards him holding an item in her hand that was wrapped in a cloth. When he took it from her hands, she pulled the hood of a heavy cloak over her head and stepped past him.

He followed behind her as he began to unwrap the cloth, stepping outside a door that she held open for him. He stopped when he saw his mask, dropping the cloth onto the ground. "I though you didn't have it."

"I lied."

He looked up at her as she continued to walk towards the stairs that led to a pathway. Pulling the mask over his face, he quickly caught up with her as they began to walk the path up the mountain. "Why would you give me this?"

"It is yours, you know of the deal now and cannot use it against me without harming yourself. I still do not fully understand why you priests had these masks but they it obviously held some type of importance to you for you to keep it even after you turned on the dragons."

The climb up towards the dragons was the worse than the climb to the Greybeards, and when they finally reached the top the beasts rushed towards the girl. She stretched her hands out towards them, pushing it towards their snouts and bowing her head.

"Why would you have her bring this traitor here?!" One of the dragons bellowed out, pushing the girl aside and moving towards Miraak.

He simply smiled as a simple shout left his lips, leaving the beast defenseless as it became calm.

"How dare you!" Odahviing's voice bellowed, his wings spreading wide.

"Enough!" Paarthurnax growled from his post on the word wall, snapping at the disobedient dragons. "I have asked them both here for reasons that are my own. Miraak..."

He turned his attention to the old dragon. "Paarthurnax, of course you would be the one ruling."

"I do not rule, they have chosen to protect me, I do not demand that men take care of me. They simply wish me here for my own safety and in exchange I share my knowledge with them."

"I should have taken you down when I had the chance."

"Is their still so much hate for us dragons inside you, Miraak." The dragon climbed down from his post.

"He would try to kill us all." Odahviing remarked, never taking his sight off of the man.

"Hush, Odahviing." Avari attempted to calm the dragon, coming to stand next to him.

"No, we are not the beasts we use to be. Our Dragonborn has freed us from Alduin's control."

"Why am I here? What do you want Paarthurnax? To kill me? I would enjoy you trying but that would only result in you hurting her."

"He knows." Avari, walked towards Miraak. "When I came to him with my want to free you, he tried to turn me away from it. He did not think the time with Mora had done you any good, but when I insisted he told me of a way that I would be able to pull you back with me. He knows everything."

Miraak's hands balled into fists. "It was you!" He pointed at the dragon. "You have her blind to your true nature and you knew binding her to me would stop..."

"I did not expect you to care about her life, I have not forgotten how reckless you were. You were a strong and confident priest, the highest in our ranks and when your true power came to surface you became a threat."

"You attacked me."

"And you attacked us. Do not think we do not know of the dragons you killed before others learned of your power."

"I hold more power than any of you dragons could ever come to know."

"And Avari wields that same power, but she also has us on her side."

"You ruled us, I had no choice!"

"You chose to be a priest!" Odahviing interrupted.

"Because the former would have left me serving another like an animal!"

"It was your choice!" The voice of dragon shook the ground beneath their feet causing Avari to jump. She placed her hand on the large dragon, trying her best to calm him.

"I had no other option!" He pulled his mask from his face. "I served the dragons loyally for years and I still was cut down. You will turn on her, just as quickly as you turned on me."

"You forced your fate upon yourself!"

"Odahviing, I would suggest you leave for the remainder of this meeting with the Dragonborns before you cause harm." Paarthurnax spoke to his companion, causing the dragon to snort in retort before stepping away form the group and taking his leave off of the mountain.

"You are the only priest left, Miraak. Your brothers have became insane by Alduin. They wander their temples with their risen servants. We cannot make up for what we had done under Alduin, but you cannot make up for what you did to us in return."

"Avari" He walked towards the girl, dropping his mask into the snow. "please, I know you are a brilliant girl, do not fall for these savages lies."

Her brow creased as it came it together and she pulled her hands from his. "They are no more savage than yourself, Miraak."

His eyes dropped to the ground. "I have no interest in apologizes, nor do I plan on apologizing for what I did for my life." With that Miraak turned and headed back down the mountain alone.

"You see!" She turned to the dragon after he had left. "I took your warning and I had the Dedra bind us to one another, but do you see how he acts!"

"He has always been like that, Avari. That is what made him one of our best, he will never second guess his actions."

"But that puts all the dragons in danger, not just the ones who refuse to see your side."

"Give him time, Avari." The dragon climbed back to his post.

* * *

Miraak sat on the large bed, staring at his hands as he ran his fingers over the scars, the memories of his last battle flashing through his eyes. His eyes slowly closed, letting out a long sigh, he let his head drop. The sound of the door opening drawing his attention. "Why would they ask me of such a thing?"

"Because they are willing to put their past behind them, just as our master had chosen to place his past behind him." Arngeir stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "They are offering you their forgiveness in return for your own."

He shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands. "You don't know what they did."

"We do, we know of Rylan. He has told us how they used her as punishment to you. When Avari arrived and your name left her mouth many dragons screamed with rage, a sound we had never heard. But when he had calmed them and he listened to her pleas he chose to help her in your rescue, even after hearing the story of your demise I still disagreed with their choice to allow you your release. You are a threat to not only the dragons but to all of us."

His hands ran through his hair as he sighed.

"She will be returning soon, I suggest that you listen to what she has to say." Arngeir slowly pulled the door open and left him alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry guys, with the holidays and then I got the flu which turned into a sinus infection and double ear infections I just haven't been able to look at a screen for a while without getting a headache. If this chapter seems a bit off, I'm sorry. I love all the reviews/favs/subs! **_

Miraak stood at the edge of the mountain looking down at the valley, the snow falling onto the armor that covered his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps. "I'm returning to my temple. I would like it if you joined me."

Avari stopped next to him and folded her arms against her chest. "Well, I have no choice."

His eyes narrowed as he looked over at her and to the mask in her hands. "I wish to leave now." He turned and walked away quickly.

* * *

The ride to the docks in Windhelm was quiet, neither spoke to each other and Miraak tried his best to ignore the large dragon that flew ahead of them. It now was perched on a large mountain as they boarded the ship, the beast following as they left the dock. Avari climbed the thick wooden ladder until she was on the deck of the ship, finding Miraak looking out over the water at the dragon. She gently placed her hand on his back as she stepped next to him. Flashing him a small smile when he looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

"Did he have to follow?" He waved his hand towards the dragon.

"Odahviing is just trying to be helpful."

"No, he is trying to find a reason to battle me."

"He would never"

"He would and he will, at the slightest slip that beast will be on me."

"You do not trust him and he does not trust you." She placed her hands on the railing in front of her and leaned over looking down at the water.

"I have my reasons why I do not trust the dragons."

"As they have their own, but at least they are trying."

"He does not look like he is trying anything, other then finding a reason for me to meet my death."

"That's not true, hurting you would hurt me and he would never do that."

"You think these dragons care for you, they do not. You think they value you your safety and your life, they do not."

"Miraak." She sighed, shaking her head. "This argument is idiotic, I will never back down nor will you."

"If you do not care about your safety"

"I do care, but I trust them."

"And your trust is misplaced."

"Enough!" She barked, jerking her head towards him. She sighed as her eyes dropped and she turned back to stare at the water. "I am so tired of arguing with you, this is not what I thought would happen when I chose to spare you."

He sighed and walked away towards the front of the ship.

She followed behind him. "I knew what you were like, from the legends, but I did not expect for you to be so stubborn." She stood behind him and began fumbling with her fingers. "I am trying to understand where you come from and what you have been through but it is difficult when you refuse to speak with me about it. I am searching for a bond between us as fellow Dragonborns that does not seem to be there. I am so tired of searching for it, Miraak. Yes you have been training and studying the nature of this longer, you may be better with the power than I but that does not mean that the way I have chosen things in my own life makes you any better than myself. You can disagree with my choices but at least try to understand them as I have tried to understand you."

He looked over his shoulder at the nervous girl and then to the dragon.

"I swear to you that I will stand between the dragons and yourself, just trust me on that." She looked up at the man as he looked back to her. "They will not harm you nor will you harm them, not while I breathe."

"When we reach my temple, there is something I would like to show you." With that he walked past the girl and disappeared below deck.

* * *

"What is this?" He raised his eyebrow as the girl threw the dark cloth over his shoulders.

"It's a cloak." She answered, looking up at the golden eyes that watched her. Her chest pressed against his as she reached behind his head and pulled the hood on. "I'm not sure how they will react to you."

"To me? What about the dragon?!" He pointed towards the beast who growled above them as he circled.

"They know Odahviing." She smiled. "He is quite adored by the children."

He stared blankly at the girl's green eyes. "You took a child around that monster."

She shook her head and her brow furrowed. "He is not a monster, and the children loved meeting a dragon." She chuckled as she straightened the cloak on his shoulders before pulling on her own. "He is quite the caregiver if you would just give him a chance."

He snorted. "I could convince him to lay down his life for me."

"No, you could enslave him. He has chosen me on his own free will." She took his hand and rushed him through the town, pulling her hood off once they had passed the gates. Smiling and waving a hand at the guards as they walked up the pathway.

He looked down at the blades on each side of her waist. "Where did you train?"

"Train?" She raised her eyebrow as she looked at him, noticing he was studying her weapons. "Oh! My brother taught me and after his death I taught myself. I see trainers here and there and they will duel me, teach me some tricks they have learned. But since the uprising of the dragons I have taught myself mostly."

"And your magic?"

"The school. I prefer a sword or bow. What about yourself?"

"All priest were trained before given their masks. Each mask is personally made for each priest to heighten their specialties."

"Do you think any of your faithful remain?"

"That depends on if you cleared them completely, the ones that did not join me by choice are likely gone since I no longer hold Mora's power. But the ones who chose to join me would remain at my temple until my return." He looked up as the familiar stone structure came into view, a smile tugging at his lips. It quickly disappeared when the dragon landed on one of the large arches.

Avari gasped as Odahviing's mouth opened and fire poured out, she hurried past Miraak. Rushing up the stairs as quickly as she could as the dragons face and neck began to fill with arrows. Stray arrows bouncing off the stone structure as she rushed down the stairs towards the center. "Stop!" She screamed, waving her arms in the air trying to draw the cultist's attentions towards her. She cried out when an arrow pierced her shoulder sending her back onto the hard ground. Her breath hissed through her teeth as she gripped the arrow and turned her head to look at it, not seeing the woman standing above her ready to shove the dagger into her neck.

"I order you to halt!" Miraak yelled as he threw a bolt towards the young woman readying over Avari, her head jerked up just as the magic struck her and sent her flying back into the pillar. The men and women quickly looked towards Miraak as he pulled his hood away, many dropping to their knees at the sight of the crest on his robes. His head turned to Avari as she groaned and pushed herself to her feet. He hurried over to her and wrapped her arm over his shoulders, taking on her weight as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ready the rooms! I want the main hall to look as it did in my time! I want food, wine, clothes and hot baths waiting!" He looked up at the dragon as a large drop of blood fell onto the stone. "Get this animal something to eat and drink also!"

Avari quickly snapped the arrow, screaming out in pain and causing Miraak to jerk his head towards her. She began to unbuckle her chest piece as he protested, setting her down on the ground and kneeling in front of her. He helped pull the armor off of her body. "I need to help him."

"No! You need to be tended to!"

"It does not hurt as badly now that I have removed my armor. Help me to my feet please." She held her hand out to the man.

"You need to have that cleaned first."

"I will! But at the moment Odahviing needs me." She pushed herself to her knees, gasping and grabbing her arm as the pain shot through the limb.

Miraak groaned and helped her to her feet, pulling the cloak off of him and using it to make a sling for the wounded arm.

"Thank you." She breathed before walking over to the dragon, the beast climbed down from its perch stopping in front of the girl. "Are you in pain?"

Odahviing turned his head to show her the small group of arrows dangerously close his eye. "These are causing me the most pain."

She began the task of removing the arrows near the dragon's eye, he placed his face against the small Nord allowing her to lean her weight onto him as her pain made her weak.

Miraak slowly walked over towards the dragon, looking into the large shinning eye that watched him as he approached. "If you would allow me, Odahviing?"

The dragon snorted, allowing the man to step closer to him and help the girl.

"Why did you not fly?" She ran her hands down the now clear face of the dragon, her hands stroking down it's long nose as far as she could reach.

"I did not want them to attack you, I would have succeed in their deaths if you had not came running."

Miraak rolled his eyes as he continued to work on the dragon's neck.

"When have I ever left you to battle on your own?"

"There was that troll."

"It was a troll!" She laughed. "I assumed you could handle it, I was in a rush."

Miraak gave the dragon a hard pat, making sure the beast felt it before he stepped away. "There, he is taken care of. Now may I tend to your wound?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I can find a place to rest there on the mountain. You need me at any time while I sleep, you call for me."

"What about your food?" She called up to him as he climbed the arch.

"I can find my own meals."

Miraak covered his face as the dragon took off. "I try to be nice and you see how he reacts?"

"He is injured and tired." Avari sighed.

"Mmhmm." He breathed as he walked towards the girl and scooped her off the ground and into his arms.

"I can walk, it is my shoulder not my legs."

"We have a ways into the temple to walk, it is quicker this way."

* * *

Avari screamed in pain as she bit down onto the cloth in her mouth, the head of the arrow ripping through her skin. Miraak frowned as he tossed it aside and looked down at the pale girl who was sweating profusely. He moved to her other side and pushed the hair off her face as the cultist healer quickly moved to replace him. Taking the cloth from her mouth and submerging it into the bowl of cold water before placing it onto her head. "You are lucky that these savages do not seem to be skilled in their crafting. It would have been worse if we would have forced through."

"Don't insult them!" She chuckled weakly. "At least wait until I am healed."

"We apologize, my lord, if we had known she was faithful to you we would not have attacked her." The man healing the girl said quietly. "We serve you faithfully and only wished to protect your sanctuary for if you were to return to us."

He let out a snort as he plucked a potion from the table, placing a hand behind the girl's neck to lift her enough to drink from the bottle. "I want you to order the others to return this temple to its former when you are finished here."

"As you wish."

He gave the empty bottle to the man before motioning for him to leave, he slowly pulled cloth from Avari and carried her to the stone bath. Carefully placing her into the warm water. He watched her face as he took an old rag and squeezed it onto her skin, the water rushing over her skin and back into the tub. He continued to watch her face, not daring to glance at her naked form and insult the girl who's cheeks were already flushed and eyes closed. He laughed softly causing her eyes to fly open. "I will not look, Avari." He moved the rag to her hair and began to wet it.

Her brow furrowed and she took the rag from him.

He laughed again and moved to table, collecting everything before stepping out. He pulled the heavy door shut and shoved the items into the arms of a woman. "Clean these." He ordered before walking across the throne room to his own room. He pushed the large doors open and looked around the room, smiling as memories began to flood his mind. He pulled his robes off and tossed them to the ground, his gloves and boots following as he made his way towards his own tub. He groaned as he sunk into the warm water, rubbing his hands over his face and washing the dirt from his facial hair. He sighed as he laid back into the water.

* * *

Avari ran her hands over the carving of Miraak on the wall. A large dragon behind him with its wings spread while people bowed before him. She glanced over her shoulder as he approached, a baggy tunic and brown trousers had replaced his robes making him look less threatening. "Your wall is so different from the others I have seen."

"I was not like the others, the dragons recognized that. Did you eat?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled, turning back to wall. "Where is this mask?" She tapped his face on the carving.

"They took it from me, Mora replaced it with a mask of his own."

She studied the wall more, tracing her fingers over the wording.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, the wound is still a bit tender." She turned to face him. "You mentioned you wished to show me something?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you remember the woman you saw in your dream?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, I do."

He forced a weak smile and took her hand, leading her through the halls until they reached the resting place of his people. She helped him push the stone doors open, the fresh air rushing into the room and blowing the thick layer of dust from in front of the floor. He took her hand again and guided her through the crypt, she watched the walls as they passed the decayed bodies of the ancients. He released her hand, pulling a large lever that caused the door in front of them to open. He cast a fire spell that quickly lit the room around them, revealing a stone walk way surrounded by water and flowers that had long since dried up. A body lay on a beautifully carved stone table, two large statues of a woman watched the body below them each holding a single flower in their hand. Avari slowly walked forward, studying the room as she made her way along the path. She slowly made her way up the stairs, stopping in front of a stand that held a book. She looked back at Miraak as walked towards her, passing her and stopping in front of the body.

"What is this?" She looked at the book and then to him.

"It was her journal, take it. You wish to see how my life was with the dragons, see it from one of their faithful."

She carefully opened the book, scanning over the pages until she saw her name. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. The girl wrote of how she had tried to love the priest as he did her, but she could never except how prideful he was. To her the dragons were the most powerful in their time, and the fact that Miraak claimed to be their equal in power made her hate him. He gave her gifts, affection and trusted her with all his knowledge and she accepted it because she wanted to serve the dragons and that meant serving her priest. The last page spoke of how she had learned from him that he had wished to turn against the dragons and free them all from their rule. That he knew he could defeat them, she even listed the names of others who had chose to believe in Miraak and join him, she called him a traitor and said he was not worthy of being priest. She spoke of her plan to escape in the dark of night and inform another priest of his plans and then, nothing. The journal ended on blank pages, perhaps she had left it behind in the temple for Miraak to find, or had it been returned to him upon her death. She looked up at him as he studied the body, brushing the long since dead flowers off of the stone and to the floor. "Have you read this, Miraak?"

"No."

She folded her arms against her chest and walked to the body, looking down at the girl who was preserved a bit better than the countless drauger she had fought. The girls blond hair still in a braid and adorn with dried flowers. Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him. "How did she die?"

"They had her returned to me in chains, escorted by servants of Nahkriin. She chose to go to the most violent, unforgiving priest out of all of us. I was told she wished to inform the dragons herself but he would not allow her to meet with them. When Nahkriin informed Odahviing of her betrayal to me he told him to send her back to me. I had thought they had not believed her and wished for me to punish her myself, but it was a lie. They tore her in front of me, like she was nothing! And did she cry out for me as she took her last breath? She cursed me before calling for that dragon of yours! Begging him for forgiveness!" His hands became fists as he glared at the body. "They betrayed her for being faithful to him, she had wished to show her faith in the dragons by informing them of my plans and they cut her down! I was blind with rage, slaughtering his servants and that is when it began."

"Miraak." She breathed as she hurried around the stone to him, pulling his hand from the table and pulling him against her chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled her tightly into arms, burying his face into the raven hair. "If you had only talked with me and told me of this"

"There is nothing that can be done now. It is the past." He whispered, hugging the girl tighter. "I wished for you to understand the dragons I know, not the ones that you do."

"I can see why you hold mistrust in them. I am so sorry for what they did to you, even if she did not return your love you still felt for her and it was cruel of them all to force that upon you."

He closed his eyes and ran his hand up her spine until it rested between her shoulder blades.

She stood there silently until he pulled away and walked out of the room, picking the book from the stand as he left. She followed behind him as he left the crypts, he stopped as the stone door shut behind him. He turned to face Avari, handing the book to her. "I know that you know more people than I and that someone would love to have this."

"Miraak." She shook her head.

"Please, take it. I do not wish to have it in my temple any longer."

She slowly took the book from his hands, watching as he walked away from her.

"Have her body placed with the others and her room cleared of everything. I wish to form it into my own resting place." He ordered a man as he passed him in the hall.

Avari frowned as she looked to the crypt door and then to the book in her hands, slowly running her hands over the surface before she walked back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Miraak walked through the halls of the temple, running his fingers over the carvings as he passed them. He stopped when he saw Avari standing in front of the large dragon that was suspended from the ceiling. Folding his arms against his chest he looked over at the girl, smiling when she looked up at him.

"Was it difficult taking on so many?"

"I wasn't alone." He looked up at the bones. "But towards the end, I saw my death." She took him by surprise when she laced her fingers into his and leaned her head against his arm, sighing softly. "You must know the feeling, you faced Alduin."

"But I had three others to assist me."

"I should have helped them. I see that now. Perhaps I would have never ended up here if I had just assisted them when they approached me."

"You could have died."

"I wonder if it would have been better to die in glory than to become a monster."

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow, a smile pulling at her lips. "Are you alright? You are not acting like yourself."

He chuckled softly and looked down at the girl. "I have been thinking of some of my choices since we talked with the dragons."

She smiled and pushed herself into his arm. "I am very sorry about what happen with her."

"Rylan."

She looked up at him.

"Her name was Rylan." He tightened his hand on hers. "She was a timid thing, a bit naive. All she ever cared about was pleasing the dragons, I think I hoped to change her mind."

"Do you think of her often?"

"I did, yes. Until-"

She looked up at him when he did not finish speaking, slowly placing her hand on his chest. She smiled up at him.

He smiled softly. "When I first saw you, when you entered my realm-"

"Mora's realm."

He laughed. "I ruled that realm more than he knew, that's why he wanted me dead. When I first saw you I thought you were weak, strong enough to make it through my temple and to the book. But still weak, my followers are not the smartest of people. I watched you, saw how you fought and how people rushed to aid you. I watched you cut down dragons and was shocked to see you speak with two of the most dangerous dragons of my time, and they showed you respect and affection. Something I had never seen from a dragon, especially those two. Then you began begging me to speak with you when I would take your souls, coming to my temple. That was when Rylan was not as heavy on my mind any more, and then at our battle." He looked down at the girl to see a wild smile decorating her face. "What?"

Her smile grew wider. "You love me."

"I-" He stopped short when the ground trembled under their feet and the familiar sound of a dragon's call echoed through the stone. "Your dragon has arrived."

* * *

Odahviing climbed from the pillar and pushed his face into the girl's chest, causing her to stumble backwards. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice painted with worry.

"I have to return."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry yourself with, Paarthurnax has asked that you remove the remaining priests in this area." He turned his head to the sky. "I must leave." He climbed to the pillar once again.

"Wait!" Avari called out as she rushed over to him. "If you need me, you come back here immediately and I will go."

"We will be fine."

She stepped back as the dragon took off, covering her face with her arm. She watched until the dragon could no longer be seen or heard. "What do you think is going on?" She turned to Miraak as he stepped beside her.

He shrugged. "They're dragons, they can handle whatever it is. Your Grey Beards are also there."

"What about the other priests? Do you know where they are?"

"You've killed Vahlok, correct?"

She nodded. "And one other."

"Then that leaves Ahzidal, Dukaan and Zahkriisos. Where was the other that you slain?"

"I need my map." She pushed past Miraak and rand down the stairs into the temple. The sound of her shoes clicking against the stone as she hurried to her room, pushing the door open and pulling her bag from the floor. She dumped it onto her bed, shuffling through the items until she found the small rolled paper. She hurried out into the main hall, stretching the paper out onto the table. Miraak leaned over her shoulder, looking at the scribbled pictures and writings of hunting areas and trails that were safe to take. She ran her finger over the map until she found the holding of the other priest, squinting her eyes to read her own writing. "Here, Kolbjorn Barrow?" She looked over at him.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry but my temple was the only one of my time. Any priests on this land stayed here. I ruled this island."

Her brow came together. "Wait! I have his boots! I take them every where, the enchantment on them is useful at times." She hurried back to her bag and began digging until she found the boots, pulling them from the pile and handing them to Miraak when she returned to the hall.

"Ahzidal." He breathed taking the boots. "He was insane! You defeated him?!" He looked up at her surprised.

"Yes. I paid a lot of gold for his tomb to be cleared."

He laughed. "I was not aware that he had been entombed. I was quite close with him."

Her brow furrowed. "You just said he was insane."

"He was, but he had quite the stories to tell and I enjoyed his company. He was not as controlled as most of the priests." He looked up at the girl as he gave her the boots back. "I imagine he put up quite the fight?"

"Oh yes he did." She took them and placed them on the ground.

"So Dukaan and Zahkriisos, both quite powerful. Dukaan slaughtered his own clan in a fit of rage when denied a woman, and Zahkriisos was also speaking to Mora. But I would not know where their burials are. They were only yet being built when I was still in power and I did not bother myself with that type of information."

She sighed and fell back into one of the wooden chairs, letting her head fall into her hands. "I have no idea where I should even start."

"Do you not know any one who knows the island?"

"What about your cultist?" She looked up at him.

"They may. It's much too late to go looking for these right now, the sun will be setting soon." He took her map and rolled it up. "I'll speak with them and see if they can give us some kind of point as to where we should be looking."

* * *

Miraak looked down at the map as they made their way along the long since covered roads, Avari walked ahead of him. She kicked away the layered ash, making sure that they were still on the guided stone path. "It should be just up here." He looked up, jogging to catch up to the girl. He rolled up the map and tucked it into her belt causing her to jerk her head toward him. "I don't know how I should feel turning on my brothers like this."

"Who are you?" She whispered. "Since when are you concerned with them? This change you're going through is beginning to become awfully strange."

He smiled and shook his head. "Come, I can see the top of the structure."

"Do you think it is the effect of Mora?" She grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a halt, looking up at his eyes and tilting her head.

"I do not believe so."

She grabbed his face with her hands as she studied his eyes.

"Perhaps you are beginning to make me question my past actions." He laughed, taking her hands and pulling them away from his face.

"But you still act the same with your followers."

"Of course I do." His brow furrowed. "They are not you, I have to stay firm with them or they will question my leader ship."

"Is this how you were with Rylan?"

He cleared his throat and stepped away from her. "We should get inside before we lose light."

"Why do you not talk about her?"

"I have. I showed you her, and allowed you to read her writings. I discussed her death with you."

"That's not talking about her."

"There is nothing to talk about! Why do you keep pushing this?" He glared at her over his shoulder.

"You say that you are questioning your past so why will you not talk about it?"

"Because they are all dead! There is no point in talking about any of them, I have told you what you wanted to know! What do you want me to say, Avari? That I loved her and knew she did not love me back? That I tried to force her love? That I blame myself for her death? That I regret ever allowing myself to become that close to her? What? What do you want, Avari?" He stopped and grabbed her by her arms, shaking her slightly. "What do you want?!"

"Do not grab me." She growled, pulling away from him.

He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "I... apologize."

She gently pulled his hands away and looked up at his defeated face. "You can trust me. I would have never risked all that I did just to betray you."

"Everyone I have ever trusted has turned their back on me. You're expecting too much from me."

Her brow came together and she softly touched his face.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let us deal with my brother and then we shall talk of my past and I will answer whatever questions that you wish to ask of me."

* * *

"Spiders?" Miraak looked over her shoulder at the journal. "What a strange thing to experiment with."

She laughed as she stuffed the book into her pack with the rest of the loot she had found before turning to the few scrolls that littered the table.

He carefully plucked a spider from the table and turned it back and forth, inspecting it in the light. "Will you take one for me?" He held it out to her.

"Of course." She smiled, taking it from his hand and gently placing it in the bag with the scrolls. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I find it interesting."

"Have you always been interested in magic?"

"All priests were trained to wield magic, I enjoy learning new things that I can use to my advantage."

"Gods, I can just see you entering Raven Rock with your spider army." She laughed, gently patting his cheek as she walked past him.

"Unless we just end up like these fools."

"What, with you trapped in a cage dead and me running around with your minions?"

He smiled. "Perhaps."

She shook her head and looked over her shoulder at him as they made their way down the ramp. They made their way to the main hall where they were met by a drauger. Quickly doing away with the monster.

Miraak put his fingers to his forehead as something began to whisper inside his head. "Do you hear that?"

"It's a book, a black book." She looked back at him as she placed her foot on the drauger's chest and pulled her blade from its torn and rusted armor.

"You did not take them all?"

She shook her head. "I was working on a way to help you, I was too busy and they slipped my mind once you were here."

"We have to find them."

"We will, after the priests are dealt with." She took the torch from the wall and held it out to him. "I can hear a wall ahead, we must be close to his chamber."

He took the torch and followed her as she moved to the door, she quickly pushed it open and stepped inside. Swatting at the cobwebs as they fell from their areas, covering the front of her armor like a blanket. She jumped back as the lid of Dukaan's prison was kicked away, her blade at the ready when the priest rose.

"Miraak." He spoke with a rasp, turning to face the two.

"The years have not been kind to you, Dukaan."

The corpse laughed, its feet dragging against the stone as it moved towards them. Miraak pushed Avari behind him, dropping the torch to the ground. "I see you have not claimed your mask. You caused us all a lot of trouble after you left."

"If you would have joined me you could have died a free man, Dukaan."

"I am a free man!" Dukaan spread his arms. "I have defied death itself! Your little slave has slaughtered my lord though, and for that she must pay. Will you serve your dragon lords once more, or will you chose to betray them again and waste your life?"

"I serve no one but myself!" He glared at the mask.

He laughed deeply, raising his staff. "But you wanted us all to serve you!" He pointed the weapon towards Miraak. "Always the selfish man, Miraak." He shook his head as Miraak pulled his blade from his waist, his arm still around Avari keeping her behind him.

"Let me handle him." He whispered to Avari.

"No way!"

"This man always pushed my authority and I would like nothing more than to finally be able to put him in his place. If it looks like he is going defeat me then you can step in, but other then that just stay back."

"Fine!" She groaned, stepping back and picking the torch from the ground. She placed her weapon back on her belt and placed a ward in front of her, leaning against the wall and crossing her legs at the ankles.

"Oh? Does she refuse to help you? Or have you chosen to face your death alone? Do not worry, you will see her again when I finish with you she will be next." He laughed as he came towards Miraak, the frost spell building in his hand.

Avari watched as Miraak used his armor shout, his voice shaking the ground and causing the corpse to pause for a brief moment in amazement. He caught the priest off guard with another shout that sent him slamming against the wall. He charged toward him, swinging his blade down and hitting stone when the priest quickly darted away. Miraak glared at him as he turned to face him once again."Coward!"

The priest laughed. "Why do you call me a coward? Because I avoided your strike? You never did know how to fight like a man, Miraak."

Miraak swung his blade around his hand as he walked towards the priest. "It was not my fault that I bested you all in combat."

"And yet the most peaceful of all our brothers bested you."

"Would you just kill him already and be done with it!" Avari yelled.

Miraak smirked as he swung his blade again, connecting with the priest's stomach and tearing open the decayed flesh. Lightening poured from his palm as Miraak kicked him back with his foot, slamming the corpse against a pillar. He drove the blade into the priest's chest, grabbing his mask with his free hand and pulling it from his face. "I take back my previous observation, you look much better than I remember." He twisted the blade causing the corpse to scream out before going limp. He pulled his blade from the body and cleaned it on the tattered robes.

"Could you not just kill him?" Avari sighed as she lowered her ward and pushed off the wall.

He turned towards her, dropping his blade when he was steps away from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously as he closed the distance between them.

Bending down slightly he grabbed her by the back of her thighs and picked her from the ground, roughly pushing his mouth against hers as he pushed her back into the wall causing the air to pour from her lungs and into his mouth. He grabbed her hair behind her head, wrapping it around his hand before he yanked her head back and bit at the front of her neck.

"Miraak!" She yelped, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back. "This is awkward, I do not feel comfortable doing this in this man's tomb!" She laughed and twisted her body away when he hit a spot that gave her goosebumps. "Stop!" She pushed off the wall behind her with her boot, quickly placing her hands behind his head as the two fell backwards. Her breath hissed between her teeth when the weight of his head slammed her hands against the stone, causing the bones to scream against the pain. She quickly pulled her hands out from under his head and sat up, flexing her fingers.

Miraak sat upright, taking hold of her waist and moving her back until she rested on his thighs. He carefully took hold of her hands and looked them over, gently applying pressure to them. "It was the adrenaline."

"It's fine." She smiled. "Just it seems a little strange to me, and that wall over their will not shut up."

He looked over his shoulder.

"Can you hear it?"

"No. I'm sure I know the word of power already." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her with him as he stood up. "Hurry up and do your thing, we need to get moving."

She nodded as she hurried over to the wall.


End file.
